Secrets and Solace
by MidnightDivine
Summary: Damon and Elena set out to find Bonnie, who has disappeared suddenly in a cloud of mystique. Throughout their journey they learn more about each other and the complexities regarding their relationship. Rated M for minimal language & possible adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

As golden morning light shone through her window, Elena pulled her hair back from her face, twisting it neatly into a ponytail in one swift motion. She walked across the room, and peered into the mirror, studying her own reflection. She was far from displeased; how could she be when she looked the way she did? She turned heads. That was probably the simplest way of phrasing it. As she wiped away a stray flake of mascara from underneath her chocolate-brown eye, a handsome face with piercing eyes and gleaming hair appeared next to her own reflection. Elena held back a scream, whirled around, and witnessed her hand fly to her throat in a gesture of surprise and protection. She could feel her blood pounding, and when she recognized the man, she scolded herself for being so silly and getting so worked up over nothing.

The figure, who was leaning casually on the wall next to her bed, shrugged away from it, smirking. "Well someone's jumpy," he said cheerfully. He leaped onto her bed, stretching out, and crossed his arms behind his head to support himself.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena crossed her arms and shot him a reproachful look.

"Well if you must know, Elena," he began, putting a slight emphasis on her name, "I came to have a little chat. But I must say your reaction was much more entertaining." He shot her a broad smile, indicating his amusement at her sudden realization of his presence.

She rolled her eyes, and stated, "Well excuse me for being caught off-guard by a menace of a vampire who does not know how to knock. Or come through an actual door. Now what did you need to talk about." She said the last as a statement, really not caring whether or not they discussed what he came to her home to talk about. She was annoyed now, and would rather he just leave.

"Now Elena, if you aren't careful you might just hurt my feelings!" He sat up so that one leg was draping off the bed, the other resting on her comforter, and took in her expression. He had wanted to start things off on a more carefree note, instead of just coming in and telling her what he wished he didn't have to. It seemed to have backfired; she was annoyed, and it took all of his years as a master of his emotions not to openly grin at her. He knew it would just make her even angrier, and the reason for his visit really was vital.

As she waited with raised eyebrows, he took a moment to think through exactly how he wanted to phrase this. He swung his legs off of the bed, stood up, and walked over to Elena so that they were standing more or less face-to-face. He studied her eyes, making sure it was safe to continue.

"Elena…" As he began, he uncrossed her arms gently and took one of her hands into both of his own. Instead of frustrated or annoyed, Elena looked more concerned. Damon was never this caring or serious unless something was legitimately wrong. And if Damon thought it was serious, it probably meant disaster to any normal being. As she came to this conclusion, her doe-like eyes boring into Damon's infinite ones, he continued. "Bonnie is in trouble. She disappeared in the middle of the night, and the only person to have heard from her was Caroline. She received a text that said, "911" and when she tried to call Bonnie, her phone went straight to voicemail. Little Brother thinks she's in some serious shit. I need you to pack a couple of bags; we're going to go find her."

Elena felt her legs going numb, and knowing that she was on the verge of collapsing, moved clumsily across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Damon stayed where he was, subtly, yet anxiously, watching her. "What are we going to do?" Her voice had hollowness to it, but also an almost indignant air. She wondered why the hell he cared what happened to Bonnie, considering Damon and Bonnie never bothered to hide their blatant dislike of each other, and Damon knew it.

"Stefan is going to stay here, and keep an eye out for her or anything that could lead to her safe return. He's got some contacts, and will be of more use here, to 'direct the investigation' if you will. You and I are going to go to Salem, where most of the witches seem to be congregated right now. She might be there, or they might know where she is or how to find her." He was a blur as he crossed the room, sat on the bed next to her, and looked at her carefully. "Elena. The sooner we get started, the better."

She looked at him carefully, and said, "Alright, I'll start getting ready. But why, Damon. Why are you helping her?" Her eyes took in every movement of the muscles in his face, trying to discern each emotion as it flickered with inhuman speed across his jaw.

The most noticeable emotion was surprise. "Because she's your best friend, Elena. Why would I not help you find her?" He seemed genuinely interested in her answer, and saw her shift uncomfortably.

Elena tucked a stray strand of glossy brown hair behind her ear, and glanced down, almost as if to study her interlaced fingers. "This doesn't have to do…with what Isobel said…does it?" She peeked up at him cautiously, as if afraid of the answer.

If there were any time that Damon's complete suppression of his humanity and emotion came in handy, it was here and now. He wiped his face clean, turned his eyes cold, looked her square in the face, and said, "Now what would make you think that?"

The complete lack of anything that could even resemble emotion on his face alerted Elena to the fact that she had crossed the unspoken line, the one they had drawn to keep things normal, if not to keep them simpler. The little fact of Damon's love for Elena, delivered to her quite unceremoniously from Isobel, still left her confused and uncomfortable. She was embarrassed at having brought it up, and instead of answering his question, stood up and grabbed a couple of travel bags out of her closet. "I should be ready in…" She had turned around to find her window open, the sheer curtains fluttering in the breeze. "Of course," she murmured to herself, "don't stick around to hear how long I'll take. Just show up whenever suits you, it isn't like I take about five minutes to pack or anything." Elena sighed, and started shoving clothes into her bags haphazardly, not bothering to consider how wrinkled they might become. Getting to Bonnie was the only thing that mattered right now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As she walked down the stairs with a packed bag in each hand, Jenna appeared at the base of the staircase.

"What's with the bags?" Jenna inquired, giving her the benefit of the doubt; she had an idea about what those bags were for, but you never knew with Elena.

"I'm… going on a road trip. With Bonnie," Elena tacked on at the end. And it wasn't a complete lie. Part of the trip would include Bonnie, so Elena felt composed when delivering her excuse to her aunt.

Jenna raised her eyebrows, but allowed Elena to pass her. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Uhm… I really couldn't tell you, Jenna. A week or two at the most. I'll call you with updates as soon as I get them." She bit her lower lip, knowing this was a long shot, but also recognizing the realization that had suddenly sparked in Jenna's eyes.

"All right, just call as soon as you get…where you're going." She hugged Elena softly before opening the door for her. At that moment, Elena's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket while walking carefully down the front steps, and saw it was a text from Damon. It read: "Meet at the boarding house. We'll take my car. –D" She sighed, took her keys out of her purse, unlocked her car, and set her bags in the seat next to her. She sat down fluidly, started the engine, and within ten minutes she was there, pulling up the circle drive, and parking next to Stefan's red roadster. At least he's home, she thought to herself as she slammed the driver's door of her car.

She walked up the cobblestone steps, and, not bothering to knock, opened the front door. As she walked through the entryway into the parlor, she saw Stefan and Damon standing on either side of the fireplace, hands clasped behind their backs, deep in conversation. They looked like something out of a magazine, surrounded by lush furnishings and holding themselves with postures that indicated both confidence and demanded a certain respect. They glanced up as they heard her enter, and started over toward her. Stefan took her into an embrace, and then pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes. She looked back, trying to convey love, confidence, and reassurance, but felt as if she were putting up a bit of a façade. She smiled, and glanced over to see Damon pouring himself a small glass of B-. As he took a swig, he looked her up and down.

"Where are your bags?" he asked thickly, speaking through a small mouthful of blood.

Elena, trying to hide her distaste, replied "They're sitting in my car. I thought it would be easier to just throw them in your car when you were ready rather than bring them inside just to go back out and throw them in your car." She smiled slightly as she felt Stefan laugh silently beside her, and watched Damon stride out of the room.

"I'll be back," he stated, walking proudly at deliberate human speed through the entryway and up the stairs. Elena ran her fingers through her hair, knowing his choice of human leisureliness was not only his way of exasperating her, but recompense for her having a smart tongue. It was subtle, yet enough to drive Elena crazy. And he knew that. So when he came back in the parlor with a single black duffle bag and the faintest of smirks playing at his lips, Elena exchanged a significant look with Stefan.

"We ready?" She walked over to Damon, with Stefan following a few steps behind.

"Honey, I was born ready," he said sardonically, as he walked purposefully toward the door.

Elena turned to Stefan, perked herself up on her toes so she was his equivalent in height, and kissed him softly goodbye. "I'll see you as soon as I possibly can," she said gently, seeing the distress in his eyes at their parting.

"I'll hold you too that, sweetheart."

Stefan watched unhappily as she walked through the front door to join Damon who had been holding the solid oak door open for her. He knew it should be he and his brother going to save Bonnie; Elena should not have to be put into harm's way like this. But he knew Elena, and there was no way she would just stand idly by while her best friend was in peril. Besides, he thought, someone needs to be here in case she shows up or something happens close by. This comforted him slightly, yet there was still the subtle ache he felt knowing Elena and Damon were alone together. After Isobel's little revelation, he had been, and still was, quite on edge regarding their friendship.


End file.
